The Moon
by kuroikaze yookun
Summary: Misteri bulan yang hilang, mata putih yang mengintai, dan Gaara yang kesepian, ONESHOT, wajib baca ; yookun


Hai-hai !!

Lama kita tak berjumpa !

akhirnya saya *yookun* kembali dari tempat persembunyian di kaki gunung Himalaya.

*ditabok*

Langsung aja deh ya…

Hehehehhe...

* * *

Naruto by Kishimoto-san

"The Moon" by yookun

WARNING : AU

* * *

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus, menggoyangkan daun-daun pepohonan yang tumbuh rimbun disekitar perumahan di suatu desa. Di desa itu terdapat satu rumah yang terletak jauh dari rumah-rumah lain. Letaknya di pinggir desa yang sangat amat jarang dilewati oleh penduduk. Berwarna coklat seolah tertutup oleh pasir yang menyatu dengan halamannya yang juga dipenuhi pasir. Orang-orang menyebutnya Rumah Pasir. Rumah seakan itu melambangkan seseorang yang tinggal didalamnya. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang penghuni rumah itu. Orang-orang mengenalnya, dengan nama Gaara, Sang Pasir.

Gaara jarang sekali menampakan dirinya, sehingga tak ada yang tahu dia sebenarnya ada atau tidak di rumah itu. Para penduduk tidak ada yang berani mendekati rumah itu, karena takut akan pasir yang sepertinya hidup, menjaga disekeliling rumah itu, menjaga, agar sang tuan tidak terusik. Namun, para pendudukpun menaruh rasa hormat kepadanya, karena dirinyalah desa itu selamat dari serangan _Yamata no Orochi_ yang mengamuk tiba-tiba menghancurkan desa itu. Setelah kejadian itu, Gaara tidak pernah menampakan dirinya lagi didepan penduduk.

Gaara, sebenarnya hanya seorang yang terlalu pemalu, pendiam, dan tak banyak bicara. Lebih senang sendiri, daripada berada ditengah keramaian. Sedari dulu dia memang seperti itu. Tak mempunyai seorangpun teman, selalu sendiri. Karena semua orang di kehidupannya yang lalu menganggap dirinya adalah monster, dia merasa diasingkan. Dijauhi dan ditakuti.

Suatu malam, Gaara keluar dari dalam rumahnya yang hangat. Berjalan perlahan menuju halaman depan rumahnya yang gelap dan dingin. Ketika dia sampai dihalaman, seakan mengerti pasir membuka jalan untuknya. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menuju ke tengah halaman. Dengan gerakan sedikit oleh jarinya, pasir membuat suatu bantalan untuknya duduk. Dia duduk sambil memandangi langit malam yang gelap. Bintang bertaburan dihamparan langit yang luas, tapi sepertinya bulan tak hadir untuk lengkapi gelapnya langit malam itu.

Lama Gaara memandangi langit itu, sampai dia tak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Dua buah sinar dari mata seseorang mengawasinya dari kejauhan, bersembunyi di balik pohon yang cukup besar. Diam, terus memandang Gaara dalam waktu yang dukup lama.

Angin yang kencang menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya. Seketika dia merasa diawasi, secepat kilat Gaara melihat sekeliling, dia menemukan ada yang sedang mengawasinya. Orang itu sadar bahwa dia ketahuan, orang itu segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Tak sempat Gaara mengejar, orang itu telah hilang ditelan gelap

"Mata… putih?" gumam Gaara yang masih melihat kearah hilangnya orang tadi.

Malam telah semakin larut, dinginnyapun sekarang telah sedingin neraka. Dengan enggan Gaara kembail menuju rumahnya, rumahnya yang hangat. Masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapakah seseorang yang mengawasinya? Rasa penasaran menjalar di hatinya. Dalam hati dia ingin berusaha untuk menemukan siapa yang mengawasinya itu…

…

Esok harinya berlalu dengan cepat. Dengan membiarkan Rumah Pasir masih dengan pintu yang tertutup, para penduduk menjalankan aktifitasnya dengan biasa, tanpa memperdulikan rumah itu. Padatnya kesibukan yang terjadi di siang itu, membuat malam datang begitu cepat. Udara hangat di siang haripun berubah menjadi udara dingin ketika matahari telah hilang di barat. Malam berjalan dengan sangat sepi, tak ada satupun orang yang keluar dari dalam rumahnya yang hangat.

Tapi, disuatu sudut gelapnya malam, terlihat satu bayangan manusia yang membuat bunyi berisik di tengah semak belukar. Dari langkahnya yang cepat, dapat terlihat sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru. Dia berhenti pada salah satu pohon yang cukup besar. Diam, dan mulai mengintip ke arah Rumah Pasir. Rupanya orang inilah yang kemarin malam mengawasi Gaara.

Lama dia berdiam disana, menunggu sang tuan rumah keluar seperti kemarin malam…

Tak lama kemudian, Gaarapun keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Seperti biasa, pasir yang ada di halaman rumahnya hidup, memberi jalan, kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi suatu bantalan yang nyaman untuk Gaara duduk diatasnya. Seperti kemarin malam, Gaara melihat ke langit. Entah mengapa dia sangat suka sekali langit malam yang kosong seperti ini. Selain tak ada bulan yang menerangi bintang-bintangpun sepertinya enggan untuk menampakan diri. Langit malam itu terasa sepi dan membosankan untuk kebanyakan orang, sehingga tak heran tak ada satupun orang yang akan memandang langit malam seperti apa yang Gaara lakukan. Entah mungkin karena terlalu tenggelam memandang langit, sampai-sampai dia tak mengetahui bahwa ada yang sedang mengawasinya.

Tapi…

"Ternyata kamu yang mengawasiku…" suara berat Gaara terdengar dari belakang pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyian sang pengintip. Ternyata Gaara memakai _bunshin_ untuk mengelabui orang yang mengawasinya.

"A… akh!" suara kaget dari seorang perempuan memecah keheningan malam.

Suasana menjadi tegang…

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Ti… tidak. Bu… bukan." jawab perempuan itu dengan wajah yang sangat pucat karena ketakutan.

Gaara masih memandangi perempuan itu dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Siapa yang memerintahmu?" tanya Gaara kemudian kepada perempuan itu.

"Ti… tidak ada ya… yang memerintah…ku…" jawab perempuan itu dengan tangan yang saling memegang erat dan bergetar.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Aku bertindak ha… hanya sesuai dengan ke… kemauanku saja." jawabnya lirih.

"…" Gaara tak berkata apa-apa, menunggu perempuan itu untuk bicara lagi.

"A… aku ingin tahu si… siapa kamu." jawabnya dengan nada yang sudah lebih tenang.

"Aku? Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara masih tetap dengan nadanya yang dingin.

"Ahh… aku…" perempuan itu kehabisan kata-kata, sepertinya dia tak menemukan jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Lalu… siapa kamu?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Hi… Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." jawab perempuan yang mengaku sebagai anak klan Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga? Bukankah klan itu seharusnya sudah tak bersisa karena perang terakhir?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"A… aku selamat dari pe…perang itu. A… aku ketu… runan ter… akhir…" jawabnya dengan lirih dengan mata yang berair.

"Ah, jadi dengan mata itu kamu mengawasiku? Pemilik mata _byakugan_… mata yang dapat menembus apapun…"

"A… aku hanya ingin ta… tahu lebih banyak tentangmu."

"Dengan cara mengawasiku di tengah malam? Dan berharap kamu tahu aku lebih dari orang-orang di desa ini yang mengetahui tentangku?" hardik Gaara.

"A… aku tak bermaksud mengganggu…"

"Tak mengganggu? Tidakah kamu berpikir orang yang sedang diawasi itu terasa nyaman? Itu yang terpikir olehmu? Oh, aku lebih senang bermain dengan _Yamata no Orochi_-nya Orochimaru yang bisa membuat seisi desa hancur tahun lalu, atau bermain _kugutsu_ bersama Kankuro yang aneh itu, daripada berada dirumah yang sedang diawasi oleh mata yang dapat menembus baja!" kata Gaara sambil membalikan badannya.

"Maaf…" kata Hinata hampir menangis.

"Maaf? Hanya itu yang bisa kamu katakan sekarang. Yah, aku tidak kaget. Dan sekarang, segera pergi dari tempat ini, dan jangan pernah mengawasiku lagi, kamu paham? Aku tak ingin ada mata sepertimu yang mengawasiku lagi, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang dan damai. Tanpa terusik oleh keberisikan orang-orang bodoh yang menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengerjakan hal yang tak perlu." kata Gaara sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Ta… tapi."

"…" Gaara berhenti berjalan.

"Si… siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang penuh harap.

"Nama?" Gaara bertanya balik. Dengan satu senyum tipis dia melanjutkan, "Gaara." katanya sambil menuju rumahnya yang kemudian tertutup oleh pasir seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak ingin orang lain tahu.

Hinata yang terduduk lemas, hanya bisa melihat Gaara hilang dibalik pintu Rumah Pasir-nya yang sangat misterius, ya seperti pemiliknya.

Dengan susah payah Hinata berdiri, dan entah mengapa dia tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak pergi dari sana dengan langkah yang amat pelan sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang dan berharap Gaara akan keluar, dan memberitahu kepadanya dirinya, tentang dirinya yang masih terkubur didalam pasir…

…

Malam berikutnya seperti biasa, Gaara keluar dari rumahnya, duduk diatas bantalan pasir lalu kembali memandang langit. Sesekali ia menatap ke belakang, ke tempat kemarin Hinata bersembunyi untuk mengintipnya. Entah ada apa dengan Gaara mala mini, sepertinya ia berharap Hinata datang…

…

Gaara sadar ada sesuatu dibelakangnya yang bergerak, membuat semak belukar menimbulkan suara berisik…

Hinata mmuncul dari dalam kegelapan…

"Ah… kau datang lagi?" tanya Gaara sambil memalingkan wajah, kembali menatap langit.

"A… ahh… apa aku akan diusir lagi?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara berpaling, memandang Hinata sambil tersenyum "Menurutmu? Kemarilah" ajak Gaara kepada Hinata.

"Ahh… iya." kata Hinata sambil berjalan menuju Gaara.

Dengan sedikit gerakan jarinya, pasir membuat satu bantalan lagi.

"Ayo duduk." Gaara menyilakan Hinata.

"Hmm…" sejenak sepertinya Hinata takut, tapi kemudian dia mencoba untuk menaiki bantalan itu. Meski dengan susah payah, akhirnya dia berhasil duduk.

Setelah berhasil duduk, sejenak Hinata memandang Gaara yang tengah asik memandang langit, Hinatapun ikut memandangi langit.

Suasana menjadi canggung, untuk beberapa lama tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka…

"Kenapa ka… kamu suka memandang langit?" tanya Hinata kepada Gaara untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Entahlah." jawab Gaara singkat.

"…" Hinata terdiam, dia tidak tahu ingin bicara apa lagi.

"Bulan tak pernah tampak lagi. Entah mengapa aku menjadi merasa kesepian" kata Gaara kemudian.

"Ahh… sepertinya begitu." kata Hinata sambil memandang langit. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedih.

…

Beberapa lamanya mereka tenggelam lagi dalam kesunyian.

"Lalu… bagaimana kamu bisa sampai disini?" tanya Gaara kepada Hinata kemudian.

"Ahh… aku…"

"…" Gaara memandang Hinata tajam, membuat Hinata menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ma… maaf…" kata Hinata kemudian.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukankah kamu kesepian karena tak ada bulan?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"Akhir-akhir ini." jawab Gaara. "Ada apa?"

"Akulah sang bulan." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Kamu tahu seharusnya tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari klan kami, Hyuuga setelah perang melawan Madara yang menggunakan bulan sebagai jurusnya?. Tapi mengapa aku masih ada didepanmu sekarang?" kata Hinata yang mendadak menjadi serius.

"Ya… lalu?" tanya Gaara meminta lebih banyak penjelasan.

"Bulan, seharusnya sudah hancur karena Madara memakai untuk jurusnya itu. Hanya saja, ada suatu mekanisme tertentu milik klan kami untuk mengorbankan satu orang perempuan untuk menggantikan posisi bulan…"

"Dan itu kamu?" tanya Gaara memotong perkataan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, tak perlu memakai kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Gaara langsung mengerti.

Mendadak kesunyian kembali melanda mereka. Ditengah malam yang dingin, angin berhembus menggoyangkan dahan-dahan pohon disekitar mereka.

"Aku hanya bisa bertahan selama tiga hari disini." kata Hinata kemudian sambil memandang Gaara yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi dia dengar.

Sejenak Gaara berpikir, "Itu berarti hari ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya… aku akan kembali menjadi bulan sebentar lagi. Bukankah kamu senang…"

"Jika kamu menjadi bulan, apa kamu bisa berbicara seperti ini denganku?" tanya Gaara.

"Ahh… ini adalah tanggung jawab yang harus aku ambil." jawab Hinata.

"Aku akan merasa sangat amat kesepian kalau begitu." kata Gaara.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan terus menemanimu, Gaara." kata Hinata yang kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Gaara… sambil menangis.

"…" Gaara tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Sudah waktunya… mari Gaara." Hinata sambil melompat bangun dari bantalan. Disusul Gaara yang juga melompat bangun.

"Gaara, setiap malam, keluarlah seperti malam-malam kemarin. Aku akan menemanimu sepanjang malam." kata Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk, "Jangan menghilang lagi." kata Gaara yang kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata.

Hinata mulai menghilang, sosoknya kini seperti kabut, namun Gaara masih belum mau melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata yang kini terasa dingin seperti es.

Angin yang berhembus pelan, membuyarkan sosok Hinata… kemudian hilang. Disusul dengan terbitnya matahari dari Timur, menerpa wajah Gaara yang dingin, namun sekarang ada sedikit ekspresi dari wajahnya. Kesepian…

Gaara berusaha sadar dari lamunannya terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi, melangkah dengan lamban tapi pasti, dia kembali ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat. Berharap, malam akan segera tiba untuknya. Dengan bulan yang yang menghiasi langit malam, kesukaannya…

* * *

Selesai !!!!!!!!!!! *JENG JENG JENG*

Ahhhh *melemaskan punggung*

Sangat amat pegal ngetik sambil tiduran seperti ini.

Hhehehe…

* * *

Aku tahu pasti ada yang bertanya ko awalnya pernah baca di account lain, ya tidak ?

Ya biar saya jelaskan, itu acc punya aku juga, cuma aku lupa pass-nya, jadi ya dengan amat sangat berat hati aku buat acc baru terus cerita yang Cuma prolog itu aku ubah dikit, jadi deh yang kaya diatas *nunjuk-nunjuk dengan khidmat*

Yaa, seperti biasa **review **sangat diharapkan disini, hehehe, makasih !!

Salam, yookun^^


End file.
